


An Offer Impossible To Refuse

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Love, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, season eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep, so he goes out to the Impala with an unusual accomplice, but Sam is soon on his tail.<br/>One-shot. Set sometime after Red Meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer Impossible To Refuse

Dean was glad he hadn't parked the Impala in the bunker's garage the day before otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stretch out on her hood and enjoy the lightening of the horizon as the sun prepared to rise and mark another day on planet Earth.

Sleep had evaded him, no matter how hard he'd tried to persuade it to carry him into oblivion.  
There was too much going through his mind, a flesh and blood computer which unlike its mechanical counterpart, didn't have the advantage of an off switch.

His eyes followed the grey spiral of smoke as it left a lazy trail in the cool but not overly chill early morning air, the lit tip of the cigarette a comforting glow in the darkness of the surrounding countryside.

Dean had never become addicted to smoking though he'd taken the occasional puff in his teen years, ever mindful of John's regime of fitness, essential, according to his dad, to hunt. 

As an adult he'd indulged sporadically in those periods he'd found himself on his own, but since he'd gotten out of Purgatory, he couldn't remember putting a cigarette to his lips, so he didn't quite understand why yesterday he'd handed over six dollars for a pack of smokes.

Nevertheless, lying back on his baby and taking drags at the tobacco was relaxing, far more than lying in a sweaty bed, made even warmer by the heat radiating off his little brother, had been.

This was one of those moments so rare in his life, just him, his baby, an empty world and a curl of smoke.

 

Sam would be pissed if he saw Dean smoking, it was a certainty.  
His health-freak of a little brother had probably never put a cigarette to his lips, but what Sam didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

They lived inside each other's pockets with a frequentation that probably no married couple experienced; constantly together, and since their relationship had gotten deeper, their physical closeness had increased a hundred-fold.  
They simply couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Yet as much as he loved Sam, the intensity of their relationship was at times overpowering. It consumed all their emotional and physical energies, so Dean reckoned a private moment like this was essential to both his and Sam's well-being.

 

Then Dean had a lot on his mind right now and he needed time on his own to work though it. Sam was too much of a distraction.

He'd been trying to analyse the hold Amara had over him; the reason for such subservience to her anytime he found himself in her presence.  
Was it only because he'd freed her from her prison or was there some detail he was missing?

He'd been racking his brains to find an explanation but all he'd come up with was a big fat zero.  
Why was he the object of her fixation at all, when in truth it had been Sam who'd insisted Rowena carry out the spell that actually freed her by eliminating the Mark on Dean's forearm?  
By rights, she should be fawning all over his little brother, not him.  
Another preoccupation was Castiel. 

Dean still couldn't get his mind around the idea .. no.... the truth, because he could in no way discount Sam's words that the angel had voluntarily let Lucifer loose and taken him in.  
With his action, the angel had made a mockery of all he and Sam had sacrificed in past years.

He took another draw at his cigarette which was rapidly burning its way down to the filter. 

 

He'd told Sam they were going to save Cass, but saving one from an enemy is feasible, saving one from themselves is way more difficult.  
Added to it all was the mystery of Jimmy Novak's vessel. 

How powerful was the body that it could comfortably accommodate two powerful angels, one of which Lucifer? The being who had once tormented Sam because his brother was Satan's designated vessel, genetically engineered to hold him.

Secondly, Dean mused. Why didn't Cass simply expel himself from Jimmy's body and find another? Surely Lucifer would be more than pleased to get rid of him? 

He sighed, huffing at the illogicality of it all. He didn't have answers, but ultimately it didn't really matter.  
Castiel wasn't a child and though he'd made a shit-load of inopportune choices in the past, he had his own path to follow, just as he and Sam had theirs, and if things continued as they were, that path was gonna lead the Winchesters straight into the Empty.

 

The creak of an opening door informed Dean his alone time was about to be terminated, and he allowed the cigarette to fall quickly to the ground at the side of the Impala, feeling like a small child caught out stealing cookies.

 

“Dean!” the familiar voice of his brother called.  
“Over here, dude.”

Sam strolled up the incline to the road where the car was parked. “What you doin' out here?”  
“Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd spend some we-time with my baby, “ Dean replied, turning to watch as Sam approached, his tall figure clothed only in a t-shirt and worn sweat-pants, hair sticking out in all directions as it did each time his head had a close encounter with a pillow!

 

Sam snorted before sliding up onto the hood next to his brother. “Usually I find you holed up in the kitchen nursing a coffee when that happens. Why here?”

“Needed some fresh air.”  
“Cold air, “ Sam observed shivering, his thin tee too little to keep off the chill of the encroaching dawn.

“Snuggle in,“ Dean said stretching out an arm and pulling his brother close.  
”You might have flung on a jacket before coming out to look for me,“ he added.

“I was worried when I couldn't find you inside. Disappearing is kinda part of our job description,” Sam explained, settling in along Dean's left side.

 

A frown furrowed Sam's brow when his nose caught scent of the tobacco still circulating in the air. “You been....smoking, dude?”  
Dean waited a beat before nodding. “Yeah, just one though.”  
“I don't think I've ever seen you with a cigarette, so why now?” was the surprised comment.

“An impulse buy. You never done anything on impulse, Sammy?”

“Don't try to divert the attention away from yourself and onto me,“ Sam huffed. “You know cigarettes are bad for your health and we got enough on our asses without cancer, which I can assure you is pretty fucking painful, courtesy of Zachariah.”

“You think it's more likely I'm gonna died from cancer than ganked by some fugly? Honestly Sammy what are the odds?” Dean soothed.

His brother shrugged. “Well then, if I say I'm not gonna kiss you if you take up smoking and begin to smell like an ash-tray, will that stop you?”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, You can always be counted on to be a drama queen. One cigarette doesn't make me an addict.”

“C'mere.”  
Dean right arm came up and his hand cupped Sam's cheek holding him steady as his mouth made contact with his baby brother's, the sweet thrill filling him as it always did.

Mirroring his big brother, Sam's arm cinched Dean's body, causing them to balance precariously on their sides in an somewhat uncomfortable position. But any discomfort… slipped away, cancelled by the touch of their lips.  
They kissed like two teens on their first date, exploring each other as if it was all new, even though they already knew each other's body intimately.

 

“What you say we take ourselves back inside,“ Sam murmured against Dean's cheek, reluctantly pulling away. ”When I'm finished with you, sleep will be all you'll be up for.”

Dean grinned, his teeth white in the ever brightening dawn. “You offering yourself as a sedative, Sammy?”  
“If that's what it takes to wean you off smoking before you really get into it. Nicotine is addictive if you didn't know!”

“What a sneaky bitch you are, little brother. Using sex to keep me away from cigarettes. Not fair dude!”

Dean wasn't going to inform his brother that he'd never had any problem with nicotine addiction, always being able to smoke without after-effects.  
But why deprive himself of a willing Sam ready to do anything to save his sibling from the big bad cigarette!

“You're on Sammy. Let me see just how good you are!”

The end.


End file.
